


Premier League Football - Graduation Ceremony

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [13]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: The Chelsea Academy Youth player Billy Gilmour has just received the phone call he has been waiting for ever since he began playing football!
Relationships: Mason Mount/Billy Gilmour
Series: Football Sex Drive [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Premier League Football - Graduation Ceremony

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: Cherries Go Blue _

_Mason beamed down at David who returned the favour as both of them enjoyed the fulfilment of deep penetration._

**Premier League Football - Graduation Ceremony**

“So I want you in on time, congratulations Billy, tomorrow you train with the first team.” Frank confirmed. Billy put the phone down before fist pumping hard, _[Fuck yes! I’m a Chelsea first team player!!!]_ His beautiful grin stretched the width of his face, he could hardly contain his excitement, next he called all of his family and friends to tell them the news.

He arrived at Cobham the next day to find Mason waiting for him in the car park. As Billy approached the building Mason smiled towards him. "Afternoon mate, how's it going?" "Aye man, all good thanks, how are you?" Billy replied in his Scottish accent. "Smashing mate. Come on then, I'm meant to show you around." Mason grinned. Billy followed Mason into the facility, his eyes surveyed the state-of-the-art complex in wonderment. 

“Through here is the main dressing room” Mason announced as they walked through into the bright room, “you can sit anywhere you like.” he continued. “No one has a set position so feel free to sit next to me if you’re feeling nervous.” Billy smiled across towards Mason as the English midfielder took him through the complex. Out on to the training fields, Billy had been here a million times but this time it was different. “And these are the pitches.” Mason beamed. “I can’t wait to get out there.” Billy replied, Mason threw his arm around the Scottish boy’s shoulder, “You’ll be awesome mate.” he grinned reassuringly.

Mason led Billy through to the canteen, “let’s get some grub and we can have a kick about after.” he beamed. Billy grinned, as the boy’s helped themselves to a nice salad and glasses of fruit juice. “How did you find it settling in here?” Billy asked. “Easy as mate, the lads are great. We have a laugh but then when it gets to Saturday everyone is ready for business.” Mason beamed. “Is it much better than Derby and Vitesse?” “It’s a different class mate, there’s just something different in the air here, it just feels like winning.” Mason explained, Billy smiled as he chewed. “I can’t wait.”

They finished their lunch and Mason took Billy through to the main fields. The rest of the squad had been given the afternoon off so they had the state-of-the-art complex to themselves. Mason collected a sack of footballs and a set of cones. Billy took a ball and began to slalom between the cones Mason had set out, followed by Mason himself. “Decent form mate.” Mason grinned watching the little Scot nipping between the cones keeping the ball close to him at all times.

Mason rearranged the cones again and this time they practiced passing exercises between them. Fizzing passes back and forth the pair of them began to giggle trying harder to outdo the other.

"How about a bit of scorpion football?" Mason asked, "bring it on!" Billy beamed. Mason picked up two mini goals and placed them facing each other around 15 metres apart. "You start." He called flicking the ball to the Scot.

Billy trapped the ball then darted forward running towards Mason. The English boy was a few inches taller than him which gave Billy a lower centre of gravity. The Scot dropped his shoulder aiming for the goal but struck wide. 

Mason trotted off to collect the ball while Billy got his breath back. The English boy approached Billy cautiously as he turned sideways to cover the angle. Eyes fixed on the ball Billy waited for Mason to make his move. The English boy shuffled the ball to his right and injected a burst of pace to get some separation. Striking towards goal Mason looked up but Billy's left foot blocked the ball which squirted away from the pair of them. The Scottish boy was quickest to react and before Mason could locate it, the ball rolled into his vacant net, 1-nil Billy. The mini Scot afforded himself a little fist pump whilst Mason jogged back to retrieve the ball.

Mason set up another attack approaching Billy again, with a cheeky step over he managed to get a foot of separation between them and went to strike the ball towards the goal when Billy’s foot flicked his leg. Mason lost his balance and went crashing to the ground closely followed by Billy who fell on top of him. They rolled over giggling and it was Billy who was first to his feet collecting the ball and advancing towards Mason’s goal. Mason tried to get across to cover but Billy flicked the ball passed him and into the net again 2-nil. “Playing dirty are we?” Mason sniggered in a mock Scottish accent, “no rules in scorpion.” Billy teased feeling a little guilty. 

Mason came at Billy once more, the Englishman sold him a dummy flicking the ball to the right and running round him to the left before slotting the ball home 1-2. Mason turned back to Billy beaming, “that’s more like it.” Billy scoffed loudly as he ran back to collect the ball and started again. Approaching Mason, Billy attempted to shimmy past his teammate but Mason was in a playful mood. Allowing Billy to move alongside him, Mason lunged for the Scottish boy rugby tackling him to the ground while the ball rolled away. Mason jumped up whilst Billy lay down on the turf in shock and before he could return to his feet Mason had rolled the ball into the net once again 2-2. “Bollock to yer.” Billy grumbled as Mason sniggered, “2-2, no rules bitch!” Billy couldn’t repress a smile and he came forward again.

This time it was Billy’s turn to attempt a step over trying to dazzle Mason, the 21-year-old however was wise to the trick nipping the ball away from the Scot. Mason’s eyes lit up as he prepared to strike for goal, then he braced himself knowing he was about to get hit. The little Scot wrestled Mason to the ground as the ball rolled away. Spent, Billy lay huffing on top of Mason who similarly lacked the strength to pick himself up.” Draw?” Mason offered panting, “draw!” Billy agreed as they lay on the turf wrapped around each other.

Billy went to stand up but Mason held him down rolling him over and pressing his weight onto the pocket-sized Scot. The mischievous 21-year-old went for Billy's ribs, pinning him down and poking him with his fingertips. Billy collapsed to the ground again laughing hysterically with his legs kicking involuntarily trying to escape Mason's clutches. 

The pair of them rolled around together as Billy tried in vain to free himself from Mason's grip. "Gerroff ye cunt!" Billy giggled squirming and writhing. Mason stopped the tickling but still held Billy's side. Panting they stared at each other, Billy bracing himself for Mason to resume the onslaught. 

Their bodies intertwined, Mason could feel Billy's tent pressing against his leg and moved in for the kiss. Billy's heart was hammering, the English boy's perfect body wrapped around him and his gorgeous face approaching. Mason's pouting lips connected with Billy's and the pair of them just lay there kissing tenderly on the empty training pitch. Mason's hand wandered across Billy's body and rested on his bulge giving it a gentle squeeze. The teenager could only squirm with excitement as Mason gripped his hard cock through his shorts. Mason watched the Scottish boy’s face as his fingers went to work at the base of Billy’s ever growing bulge.

"Mase, someone's gonna see us." Billy hissed in his Scottish accent. Mason ignored the teenager's concern and continued to stroke him through his shorts. "Everyone else is gone except the cleaners. And look, you can barely see the clubhouse through the gloom." Mason whispered as his tongue ran under Billy's ear lobe and began to suck it gently. Billy could feel his ability to protest evaporating as Mason’s tongue curled around his ear and sucked away. The English boy’s hand ran along Billy’s tent continuing all the way up to his waistband before sliding underneath them. The teenager exhaled gently as Mason’s hand slipped under the waistband of his shorts and boxers and came to rest on the Scottish boy’s shaft.

Mason grinned to himself as his fingers entered his teammate’s sweaty crotch. Billy’s smooth skin was soaked in sweat and the patch of hair above his cock and round his balls held even more of the Scottish boy’s moisture. Mason pulled his fingers from Billy’s crotch and raised them to his nose giving them a long hard sniff, “you smell amazing.” Mason whispered beaming wide before returning his hand to Billy’s shorts. The teenager smiled, leaning into Mason’s face again, their tongues met and swirled wildly together. 

The English boy’s fingers pulled gently at Billy’s hard cock, the teenager’s pole had grown to his full 7.5 inches. Mason appreciated the Scot’s cock as it throbbed in his palm, whilst they kissed the 21-year-old grinned feeling the prickly bristles of Billy’s stubble against his top lip. Running his tongue along Billy’s chin, Mason felt his cock pulse wildly, Billy tasted of pure teenage sweat. Without hesitation, Mason pulled away from the Scot’s face and shuffled down his body, pushing down Billy’s waistband. The teenager’s uncut 7.5 inches pointed up, hovering just above his smooth torso. Mason didn’t even stop to appreciate the view, the 21-year-old’s mouth formed a perfect tunnel and enveloped Billy’s throbbing member.

The sweaty Scot moaned as his teammate's mouth slid down his rock hard shaft. Mason’s lips wrapped tightly around Billy’s thin foreskin, the sweaty skin tasted incredible. Encouraged, the Pompey lad sucked deeper down the teenager’s pole ensuring to get a face full of Billy’s musky pubes. The English boy’s fingers stroked Billy’s hairy balls gently teasing more moans from the horny 19-year-old. “Fuck yeah” Billy breathed in a soft Scottish accent, Mason gave a little smile burying the teenager’s pole into his throat again.

Mason's free hand slipped into his own shorts and began to rummage. The smell of Billy's sweaty skin filling his nostrils made the Pompey lad's cock stand to attention. Mason's pointy nose dipped into the Scot's curly pubes with each flex of his young neck muscle. The teenager's leg began to jig uncontrollably, Mason's tongue flicking around the little Scot's big cock teasing him excitingly. 

Billy peered around to check they were alone again, satisfied he groaned again. "Fuck yes Mase! Suck that cock!" He growled angrily. Mason smiled to himself and continued to work Billy's pole. The English boy's own fist began to tug himself faster beneath his shorts, Billy watched the bump in the fabric move up and down as the 21-year-old pleasured himself and the teenager simultaneously.

Billy’s left hand explored his sweaty chest, rolling over his smooth skin and massaging his sensitive brown nipples. The Scot’s right hand ran through Mason’s crunchy hair encouraging his teammate down his shaft. Mason needed no encouragement, the taste of the young Scot was enough for him as he wanked furiously to Billy’s flavour and scent.

_[Shoot in my mouth!]_ Mason's mind begged his younger teammate. The Scot felt amazing, his mind had left the world around them and focused on nothing but the Pompey lad's talented tongue. Mason's warm mouth worked as hard as it could devouring the horny teenager. "Yeah, that's it Mase, right there!" Billy breathed again, his slim hips pushing up into Mason as the 21-year-old’s mouth came down in the opposite direction.

Mason wanked himself faster, the sweaty young Scot still tasted like absolute perfection. His thick Scottish accent encouraging Mason's every blow and his hips forcing his sweaty teenage balls into Mason's nostrils, the 21-year-old felt his cock pulsing excitedly.

A thin and silky strand of precum landed on Mason's tongue, as the flavour washed over his taste buds he sighed with approval. Billy could feel himself getting closer with his cock leaking and his balls aching ready to release his load. His teammate was too good at this, Mason's tongue flicking across the teenager's head every so often in between deep blows into Billy's crotch. The Scot breathed heavily, enjoying Mason's warm mouth, the 21-year-old using the inside wall of his mouth to graze over Billy's swollen head.

The little Scot's legs began to kick involuntarily with pure excitement, Billy did his best to control his legs and avoid kicking Mason but his impending orgasm was close to consuming every cell in his brain. The English boy's face persisted to work Billy’s tool, his pink lips pulled the teenager’s foreskin up and pushed it back down again. The roof of Mason's mouth scraped across the thin membrane of the teenager's throbbing brain and Billy felt the fire ignite in his sack. "Masey, I'm gonna blow." He growled in despair, his accent adding force to his statement. 

Mason was going nowhere; the Pompey boy buried his nose into the Scot's pubes, took in a deep breath and waited. "Fucking... Cunt!" Billy hissed, Mason sniggered as the 18-year-old stopped kicking and his hips began bucking. Billy's cock pulsed hard in the English boy's mouth before it began to fire wildly. Mason felt Billy’s head expand and the little Scot’s juices began to flow. The 21-year-old’s mouth began to fill very quickly with the teenager’s hot seed, as Billy sweaty balls continued to buck hard up into Mason’s face.

The older boy inhaled deeply again, taking in the teenager’s musk as he swallowed Billy’s thick seed. The dense pearly strands coating the inside of his mouth told him Billy hadn’t cum in a while. The shots came out powerfully with short breaks between them as the twink wriggled in glee below Mason. The Pompey lad felt his own balls tighten as his throat muscles squeezed Billy’s thick jizz down gullet. The teenager’s pink head fired another heavy load into the top of Mason’s mouth, “Christ.” Billy spat violently as his balls fired their last dollop of cream on to Mason’s tongue and his tired hips came to a rest.

The slick liquid clung to the inside of Mason's throat as he tried to force it down. The salty flavours danced across the 21-year-old’s tongue and he gave a final groan through his nose. Mason felt his nuts squeezing their heavy load as his fist pumped as hard as it could. 

Releasing Billy's cock, Mason's head fell to the turf and he exhaled, his purple head pulsed before it exploded. The 7 inches thickened in his palm as it pushed his creamy seed up his shaft and fired. Billy watched on still huffing heavily as Mason's jizz shot into the air. The English boy whimpered as his load escaped him and flew into the air. Mason shuddered as his cum shot hard across his training gear, the white liquid contrasted with his black trackies splattering 5 heavy shots across them. 

It was Mason's hips turn to thrust at air as his orgasm rocketed through him. The final waves of his climax squeezed more thick jizz out of him, his young nuts squirted another light glob of jizz onto his shirt and he gave a long sigh stroking himself gently. The Pompey lad's orgasm began to subside, his cock throbbed shooting hard blanks, as his breathing returned to normal and his hips slowed, the 21-year-old continued to pump his shaft slowly. Mason concentrated and pulled his shaft gently from bottom to top, a final rope of his cum dribbled from his head and down onto his trackies.

"Fuck me that was a heavy load on you." Billy grinned down at Mason who smiled back up at his. "You're one to talk, you nearly drowned me before." He replied with a chuckle. 

"Thanks Mase." Billy smiled sweetly. "Don't mention it. I've been wanting to do that for ages." The Pompey lad winked with a smile. "Really?" Billy replied sounding astonished. "Course, you're my boy. And it feels like forever since I last saw you naked." Mason grinned. "Maybe, next time?" The little Scot beamed. "Aye next time." Mason agreed. The pair of them lay on the grass a little longer before Mason pushed himself to sit up. Billy followed closely and both lads stood up to make their way back to the locker room.

"What are you gonna tell your missus?" Billy asked tentatively. "Nothing, she doesn't mind as long as I give her the business when I'm at home too." Mason grinned proudly. Billy gave Mason a smile to hide his jealousy, "I'll have to get me one of those." He replied. Mason cupped his arm around the teenager's shoulder and pulled him in for a side-by-side hug. "Do what's right for you." He grinned, Billy nodded in agreement, "my folks definitely want their little grandkids, but I need to have your cock in my life too." He sniggered in reply. "Your wish is my command." Mason giggled kissing the top of Billy’s head.

They entered the training centre and organised their things before heading for the showers. They returned clean and got themselves dressed and ready to leave. "Have a safe journey man." Mason bid Billy as they bumped fists and headed for the exit. Billy climbed into his car and sighed, _[Mason's the best.]_

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
